


【VN】父嫁2:儿子获得了全新的抛瓦是否也能解锁更多的姿势

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 父嫁后续，崽18岁哥35岁，纯父子肉文





	【VN】父嫁2:儿子获得了全新的抛瓦是否也能解锁更多的姿势

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

父嫁系列:【[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267003)】【[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267096)】【[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267186)】【[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267267)】

 

 

 

1  
在与父亲结合后尼禄发现自己右手变异了，蓝色的鳞甲覆盖他整个小臂至肘关节，像个变异蜥蜴人的爪子跟他的右手融为了一体，跟人类的左手比，这个新手臂最大的问题是它能发光，只要有恶魔靠近尼禄的右手就跟警车车顶的警示灯一样皮卡皮卡发光来向主人预警。

但家里也有恶魔在这个问题就大了，只要尼禄跟维吉尔碰面，无论隔多远的距离，这只新手臂都能不合时宜地皮卡皮卡发出蓝色亮光。如果维吉尔再向着尼禄靠近，他每迈出一步尼禄的鬼手就更亮一分，最终当维吉尔把自己的手按在尼禄那只突变的鬼手上时，现场登时光芒大作荧光闪烁，这不能对恶魔的视力造成影响，但对恶魔的性生活很有影响。

维吉尔沉默了几秒他在思考最后有点迟疑地说

“是因为上次射里面的关系吗”

尼禄跟着回忆了一遍，大脑自动在那一堆令人面红心跳的打码画面里筛选答案，上次他父亲确实只发泄了一次，而且全灌注进他屁股里了。所以这真是正确答案？恶魔的精液还能改造手？肠壁和上半身的手臂又不相通到底是怎么改造的啊

看着儿子满脸问号的脸，一向追求说不如做的维吉尔直接按住尼禄的双肩将他压成跪姿，尼禄的脸被直接压到父亲凸起上，隔着凉丝丝的皮质裤料，尼禄能感觉父亲的性器开始苏醒胀起形状越来越清晰，尼禄无法躲开，他迷离维吉尔的气味爱到深入骨髓，于是一切顺理成章，他用牙咬开皮裤隐藏的开口，殷勤地用舌头舔湿父亲的肉棒，将整根肉棒舔到足够湿后便毫不犹豫地一口吞下。

父亲的性器跟他本人一样生硬坚挺且不留情面，偏偏父子两个勃起后的阴茎都会向右弯曲，尼禄第一次尝试口交的成果在他的咽部小舌被怒张的龟头顶到反胃时开始失去主动权。

“你刚刚的动作像在舔棒棒糖”这是维吉尔没有恶意的客观评价“虽然你我都没有什么这方面的经验，但我想我知道该怎么让你舔得更深入了”这个男人声音听起来一丝不乱，而与那十分正经的声音成反比的是这个男人的手直接揪紧了尼禄软乎乎的寸头，往胯间一个深顶，这次龟头从咽部滑到了上颚，深深撞痛了尼禄无辜的嘴巴。

秒被打脸的维吉尔打算退出了，尼禄比他动作更快，他像一个沙漠里饥渴了许久的人扑向甘露般将父亲的肉棒重新含住，这一次维吉尔开始配合尼禄口腔每一次吸吮，慢慢地慢慢地将性器深入，尼禄的唇瓣因为大量的唾液和磨蹭显得湿润而粉红，父亲的肉棒大到只能进入三分之一，急于讨好维吉尔的尼禄对着口内的肉棒一吞一咽妄图将父亲含入他体内更深处，跪在地上的双膝支撑不住上本身长时间的机械运动，尼禄抖得像头幼鹿，还是头贪心的幼鹿。

维吉尔用裸露的手掌慢条斯理地抚摸尼禄脖子后面银色毛茸茸的汗毛，多么脆弱的颈椎骨，一侧动脉在他掌心跳动着，指尖滑过尼禄的下巴，那中间的裂缝与自己的一模一样，这是自己的儿子。这想法无时无刻不在维吉尔心里，而这阻止不了什么，在恶魔的心中，带血的肉才最好吃。

在尼禄心中，父亲的肉棒最好吃。他已经含着肉棒喊道腮帮都疼了下巴整个麻木了而维吉尔的肉棒还有一半在外面，尼禄不服输地用舌尖专注地对着肉棒龟头滑圈，男孩按自己那一根的敏感度设身处地为父亲泻火，冠状沟因为被舌尖高速地舔滑弄得顶部射精口微开，等不及射精的高潮到来前，尼禄的脑袋被从肉棒上猛地拉开，他呆愣愣地抬头，随之而来的精液颜射了他一脸。

微凉的精液喷到尼禄因努力工作而热到通红的脸颊上，使得他忘记了问为什么，而接下来的更令他费解，父亲用手指从他脸侧刮下一些精液然后伸进他来不及合上的口中，在尼禄口腔各处涂抹，像他每天早上在往自己面包片上涂黄油一般优雅。

“吞下去”尼禄照做了，鬼手的破坏气氛灯泡亮度被压制到只能微微发光的程度，尼禄看向这个突如其来的鬼手，虽是他的手，但好像更听从他父亲的魔力压制。维吉尔把跪到腿软的尼禄拉起来，端详他片刻，又思考了下得出结论

“再让我射你体内一次，Nero”

 

2  
尼禄再一次被维吉尔拉进父亲的卧室，上次事后整个被褥惨不忍睹被各种液体泡得湿透了，连床垫都被体液浸透了，尼禄不担心维吉尔怎么处理这些床上油品，但他并不想以后每一次，只要被搞一次，他就要躺在床上被操得失禁漏尿又射得一塌糊涂，18岁还尿床是很羞耻的行为。

“你想换个体位吗，Nero？”维吉尔像能读懂尼禄每一个羞耻的表情和小动作，他跟上次一样直接魔化消掉衣服，他的父亲没有太多岁月留下的痕迹，世界上所有歌颂虚假神明的华丽篇章都比不上尼禄眼前活生生的父亲，维吉尔是多么的完美的一个男人。他只是全裸地站着向尼禄张开双臂“来我这里”

尼禄的鬼手再次亮出蓝光，光点在空旷的卧室飞散，跳动，尼禄被鬼手拖着向前走去，抱住父亲结实的背肌，维吉尔也回抱住他害羞的儿子。尼禄身上属于维吉尔的味道越来越浓了，这使父亲很满意，情绪高涨，灵感乍现。

维吉尔双手抓紧尼禄的两瓣屁股猛地抬起，尼禄柔韧的腰身发挥了优势，他双腿随之张开，被挂在维吉尔手臂上，突然悬空的体位令尼禄吓得赶忙用手圈住父亲的头，鬼手不敢使劲，左手牢牢抓在父亲厚实的肩膀处，他第一次从这个高度看自己的父亲，感觉不知所措但又感觉很新鲜，第一眼看见的就是维吉尔紧皱的眉心，长年累月留下的威严的印记，银白色睫毛与自己一般的又长又浓密，跟自己一样高挺的鼻梁收紧的鼻翼，眼窝格外深陷，唇形比自己的清晰，嘴角紧抿，上唇有微隆的唇珠，下唇与上唇一般厚度，再无多余的色彩，尼禄被蛊惑着用自己丰厚滋润的嘴唇磨蹭父亲干燥的双唇，维吉尔的唇也是这般的冰冷，尼禄一再啄亲父亲的唇，企图给他染上自己的色彩，这次他亲到的不再是柔软的人类的嘴唇，而是魔人尖锐的牙齿。

维吉尔的魔人眼睛直直地扫视了一圈周围，魔翼划碎尼禄全身衣物，一把刀从翼下钻出，刀鞘对着尼禄臀间肉穴钻去，魔翼推动刀鞘深入，而尼禄跟上次一样，丝毫不觉得痛苦，似乎是他本能意识被打上了维吉尔的烙印，他的肉体属于维吉尔，他的肉穴当然可以随时为维吉尔打开。

阎魔刀的出现引得那条被老实压制的只能发出情趣光的鬼手再次发出夺目亮光，亮光过后阎魔刀消失了，魔人维吉尔嗤笑了声有趣，背后翼翅再度展开，阎魔刀从鬼手上方浮现，鬼手老老实实地黯淡下来努力降低存在感，尼禄本人被乙方鬼手在肉文中的抢戏惊呆了‘我的手是什么随身空间吗’

尼禄抱着魔人满是冰凉鳞甲的肩背在胡思乱想，很快他就被父亲的肉棒拉回现实。魔人的性器官狰狞得像个刑具，纯粹的非生物的硬度，尺寸如尼禄手臂般粗长，更要命的是上面的鳞片倒着长，随着在尼禄肉穴进出，那些尖锐如倒刺也随之在尼禄穴内刮弄，换普通人会惨叫流血的画面，但在尼禄的肠壁内那些倒刺只能刮出更多的透明肠液，那些尖刺如同人类性器的入珠，能更方便魔人性器搔刮尼禄弯弯曲曲的肠道，戳向各个角度，不留下任何没被疼爱的空余肉壁，尼禄下体在一点点累积着快感，而尼禄上半身的手牢牢扣住魔人的鳞片空隙，完全不敢抬头。

“你是在害怕我这个样子吗？Nero”维吉尔解除了头部部分魔化，恢复成人类的嗓音。尼禄对着维吉尔熟悉的脸摇头，拼命忍着快感和恐惧感“我只是想亲亲你，Father”

“我本以为你害怕看到父亲恶魔的一面”维吉尔的脸再次魔化，声音也变得陌生起来“在操你的还是我，你为什么会感到恐惧”魔人的声音像电流窜遍尼禄周身，他抱得父亲更紧了。

“它好冷...”尼禄眼圈通红但他还是说了“它在我体内好冷，我喜欢你在我体内火热的那根”尼禄的声音越说越小，最后几个词像是要消失中空气里。

 

3  
“你不喜欢它，可它很喜欢你呢，Nero”像是恶魔的低语，魔人性器刺入得更深周身尖鳞也越长，往尼禄的肉穴横冲直撞，狂暴地抽插着整根没入拔出一点后再试图操进去更深，越是粗鲁肠壁越被操得发热滴水，冰寒的阳具更是被无数滚烫肉壁褶皱包裹着，尼禄已经被操成维吉尔肉棒形状的肉穴再度被开发开拓，魔人操到兴起时，仰头嘶吼一声，现在连尼禄抱着的魔人身躯上的鳞甲也开始尖尖翘起，承载了两个恶魔的地砖终于被踩裂了，魔人持续兴奋地抱着怀里的儿子操得精囊紧缩，爆发来临前他用魔人的长舌裹住尼禄的舌头拉下他的脸让他们面对面，魔人的父亲看着人类形态的儿子。

“向我求饶，Son”魔人的控制欲爆发了

尼禄的鬼手蠢蠢欲动想往维吉尔坚不可摧的鳞甲上抠下几块鳞片，魔人的长舌绞上尼禄胸前硬起的乳头，用尖牙刺穿其中一个，流出的血尽数又被维吉尔的舌头舔干净。

“向我屈服，Son”尼禄乳尖只是痛了一下，贯穿乳孔更多带给他的是快感，但他内心隐约开始不安，维吉尔从未像现在这样狂躁过，当打量到父亲打算像另一边乳头咬下时，尼禄彻底屈服了

“Daddy..No”为时已晚，另一个乳头同样从乳孔被尖牙刺入再穿透而出。“Papa”尼禄硬生生被逼出儿时的奶音“Papa 我好冷 我是你的 我一切都是你的”

维吉尔满意了，变换回慈祥的父亲，抬着尼禄的双腿，绷紧腰背将魔人的性器收回，甫一拔出，大量被堵在肠壁的体液急不可耐涌出，打湿整个地面，换回人类的肉棒再进入后，肉棒感觉浸泡在温水中，被摩擦到过热的肠壁与冰寒刺骨的阳具中和了下，现在尼禄肠壁无论温度松紧度敏感度都是刚刚好。

因为内壁更柔软了，维吉尔火热的肉棒这一次戳进的角度跟上次完全不同，柔韧的肠道带动着维吉尔的肉棒往哪个方向碾压，是势如破竹的撞击，尼禄反应更大，他垂下的阳具被这一顶撞直接翘到腹肌，恭喜这位老父亲终于找准了尼禄的前列腺部位。

前列腺被反反复复戳来戳去地碾压是完全不同任何的一种快感，虽然这一次也很持久晚泄，父亲的阴毛擦得尼禄穴口发红，尼禄的两个屁股蛋已经被撞成青紫色，胸口两个被刺透的乳头也开始了迟来的刺痛，但在前列腺带来的高潮前一切痛苦不值一提。

父亲的每一次摆腰，将肉棒挺进尼禄的肠道，都能刺激到尼禄前列腺，直接牵动前方尼禄的肉棒，射精管像被电流贯穿而过，尼禄的肉棒射满自己整个腹肌，有些甚至射到了胸肌上。而维吉尔并不会这么容易满足，他还在挺着腰胯疯狂地操他的儿子，而尼禄的肉棒像他父亲手中的提线木偶，每一次重重的插入，碾过前列腺，都能把尼禄的肉棒操到硬，硬到射。

三番几次后，尼禄的肉棒差不多要海绵体疲劳了，睾丸已经瘪下去了，输精管已经没什么存货了，他在父亲怀抱里承受着射无可射的境地，天堂与地狱的两难局面，鬼手终于忍不住在维吉尔背后划了几道伤口，尼禄一边喘息一面断断续续地道歉“Sorry Daddy 我无法控制它”

维吉尔不在意背后的划痕，那更像是他操尼禄操到他无力反抗的勋章，他将尼禄的屁股牢牢钉在自己胯上，欣赏半软不硬被榨到可怜兮兮的他儿子的惨状。同时他继续对着尼禄敏感的前列腺狂戳浪顶，尼禄小腹都被维吉尔的肉棒顶出形状了，而他的父亲还在精神抖擞地操着他，毫无疲态，操到尼禄直接抽搐着，从尿道口流出大量体液，源源不断地由肉棒内另一条输尿管喷涌而出，他再一次被他的父亲操失禁了，尿液流出的快感不亚于高潮，尼禄昏了过去。

 

再次睁开眼睛，尼禄已经浑身干爽地躺在他自己的卧室里，惊讶于父亲竟然会帮他清理干净再抱他回自己床上睡，尼禄安心地坐起，眼睛看向一边，然后他呆住了。

维吉尔不知道从哪里搬来条椅子正对着坐在他床前，看样子他盯着尼禄盯了一宿。

“Father？”尼禄身体已经恢复得差不多，他在想接下来是顺从呢还是顺从呢还是顺从呢

维吉尔单手拉起尼禄然后两人唇贴着唇，这是一个深吻，再不是父子之间的吻，是维吉尔和尼禄之间的吻，吞蚀掉一切的吻，维吉尔吸着尼禄的舌头与他的舌尖交缠，舔过尼禄一排排牙齿再扫过牙龈，尼禄的舌根被整个纠缠住，上颚也没被放过，维吉尔的舌头满意地从尼禄口中收回，两人唇瓣间还牵着一丝口唌

“你说过你想亲我”维吉尔又贴过去咬尼禄那被他吮成深粉色的下唇

“那么继续吧，Nero”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个技巧很烂的父亲怎么拯救一个技巧很烂的儿子，答案是多操多练


End file.
